Crime and Heroes
by Daughter of Evil2741
Summary: This is a Shadouge story, Shadow has been released from prison and has is asked to hide a stolen document to help a rich man. But as he meets this rich man, he falls in love with his partner, Rouge. What happens when that document changes everything in his life? ENJOY!
1. A Stolen Document

**Hey Guys, sorry but you will have to wait for the rest of the chapters cause I'm away on holiday. But I wanted to be nice and post up a quick chapter of my new book. Please review.**

**P.S Sorry if this story is out of character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Stolen Document.**

A giant heat wave was towing over westopolis, but it cools down at night when everyone goes out to bars and parties. Westopolis if full of many secrets and adventure. But mostly criminals.

~ Three Days Earlier ~

A car was driving over 40, they came to westopolis becoming the new generals. Their job was to help the city but one of them thought wrong. In the car was A crocodile called Vector, A chameleon called Espio and a bee called Charmy. They were just relaxing until-

"Attention, scientist gets knocked out, secret documents stolen. Repeat, secret documents stolen." Vector picked up the transmitter and confirmed the whereabouts, westopolis.

~ The Present ~

A birthday party was being held for a young pink hedgehog, Amy. She managed to set up a party with help from her crush and the bars pianist, Sonic the hedgehog. It was a relaxing night, with great people dancing and free drinks going round to everyone, everybody was having a good time. Only one hedgehog was not having a good time was a black hedgehog with crimson eyes, he sat way back in a corner of the bar. He wore a black top and jeans with brown belt and boots. With an over coat which was red but it was ripped at the bottom. Shadow only came here for the free drinks, ever since he came out of prison, Shadow had become an alcoholic. A yellow fox with two tails dressed in a tuxedo suit came over and asked if Shadow wanted a drink.

"No thanks Tails, I don't to become drunk tonight." The fox-boy nodded and left.

A white hedgehog came running in the bar looking round at the people, no one noticed he came in except Shadow. The hedgehog wore a blue suit with a yellow tie. He looked over to where Shadow was and ran over to him while panting.

"Shadow, Shadow. I need your help. I need you to hide this for me." The hedgehog took out a paper from his inside pocket.

"You want me to hide this. What do I get in return, Silver?" Silver looked over to the bar and remembered how the black hedgehog loved to drink.

"With this document you will be helping a great man, who is coming over here from America. He's coming here in an hour with a lovely lady. Please hide this, I'll buy you drinks for a month." Shadow sighed and took the paper putting it in his pocket. Silver went out keeping an eye out for the 'guy' from America.


	2. A Girl and an Agent

**Hey guys, I´m enjoying my Christmas, are you? By the way to werewolf lover99 yes they are in.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A girl, and an Agent.**

Shadow was getting bored waiting, and was having to many drinks. Silver was still outside, and the guests was enjoying themselves with Sonic playing the piano. Shadow was about to leave when a car was heard outside, a crocodile, a chalmelion and a bee. Shadow got up and walked a little closer to them with a mad smirk plastered on his face. The crocodile spoke first:

"I´m looking for someone called Shadow?" Everyone gasped as they heard Shadows name. Sonic spoke under his breath saying _What has he done this time?_

"What do you want?" The ebony hedgehog started to grin.

"I want those documents and I want them now!" Shadow lost his grin and went into a frown.

"How did you know?" The two others of the group stepped aside revieling Silver with cuffs.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me?" They all started to laugh.

"You must hate me don't you?" Siulver faked a smile. Shadow took out the paper and handed it to the agents. Silver was shocked as the cuffs were taken of and with that they left. Shadow sat back down with a smirk and everyone pretended it never happened.

"Are you stupid?" Silver went mad in the cheeks, turning them red.

"Don't worry, I just gave them an invitation to a party."

"You mean, you still have it." Shadow nodded and went to get a drink with Silver.

- Mean while-

A red Ecidna walked in with a white bat, and sat down at a table next to the piano.

"How will you know who has this document?" The white bat wore a purple dress with no sleves with a purple hat.

"Don't worry. *Waiters come past them.* Escuse me... please could we have service!." The echidna punched the table and left saying he will be right back. Sonic came over and started to play a sweet tune.

"It's been a long time." Sonic jumped a little and looked at the white bat.

"Wow. I haven't seen you for awhile Rouge. You look great."

"Please play it for me. My favourite song." Sonic looked away then back to her.

"Okay." Sonic started to play a sweet melody until Shadow came over.

"I thought I told you never to play that song." Sonic gulped.

"But it was a request from an old friend." Sonic turned over to Rouge, Shadow could't help but stare at the bueaty as she only stared back.

"Carry on Sonic." Shadow sat down with the bat and started to talk and laugh, Sonic knew that they would like each other because he knew that there personalities matched.


	3. Disappointments

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been awhile but here it is. To werewolf lover99, please read my bio for more info.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disappointments.**

Many dates were followed after their meeting, beautiful restaurants, fun entertainment and night parties. Shadow never felt happier to be with Rouge. Today they were on their way to a park for a picnic, Shadow was driving with Rouge in the passenger seat, holding each others hand. Rouge wore a pink dress and hat, Shadow wore a dark blue suit with a red shirt underneath.

Once they arrived Shadow set everything up and Rouge went over to a lake watching the ducks. When everything was ready Shadow was abut to call Rouge over but stopped and stared at her beauty, the wind gave a slow breeze which blew Rouges hair, Shadow smiled at this.

"Rouge, you coming." Rouge turned and faced him, nodded with a smile and sat down on the white cloth. She looked through her compact mirror, checking her makeup. For their picnic, they had champagne, sandwiches, a salad and ham. Rouge started to get Shadows food ready while Shadow poured the champagne, after they finished eating they watched the ducks from where they were.

"So how did you end up in prison?" Rouge turned to Shadow, Shadow sighed and turned to Rouge.

"I was framed for murder. I was given thirteen years, but Sonic and Tails gave enough proof that the criminal wasn't me but a green hedgehog called Scrouge. Once I came back everyone was still convinced that I was a criminal."

"I don't think you are. Besides you should try to get to know other people and then they will know the real you." Rouge kissed his cheek, in return Shadow gave his warmest smile to her.

"I'm actually moving soon, I was wondering if you would come with me. Its to Angel Island." Rouge looked at the ebony hedgehog and smiled with a loving kiss.

"I would love to!"

"Then meet me at the airport in two days, I'm so glad that you will be with me." After awhile of talking about one another, Shadow dropped Rouge at her hotel. As soon as Shadow drove away, Rouge ran inside to her apartment and decided to pack some of clothing.

The phone rang.

Rouge ran over to the buzzing phone hoping to her Shadow on the other end but to her surprise it was Knuckles, and between us, she actually forgot all about him.

"Hey Knuckles." Rouge gave an uneasy voice but she tried her best to sound her self.

"Finally, I've been trying to contact you for two days now. Remember you are working for me, we didn't come here for sight seeing and dates." Knuckles soon was telling Rouge to stop seeing Shadow and should forget about him. Rouge was so upset when she put the phone down.

Rouge went over to the window and looked at the street, she noticed Sonic walking by singing a cheerful tune as always. Rouge knew what to do and went down to ask for Sonics help.


End file.
